Til No End
by Salve-SiS
Summary: Walk with me somewhere where I can run until no end/Hands held tight and no one is looking for me this night/Look with me someplace where the sky is as endless as the rhythm of the sea/It rhymes in ecstasy- Katie Costello, Anywhere Place (Collection of Juniper/Apollo one-shots/drabbles; taking requests) Labeled Complete but will update when inspiration strikes.
1. A Wilting Daisy

_zombie apocalypse au_

* * *

Apollo returned to the cabin and found Juniper sitting on the porch, her hands on her swollen stomach and her face crumpled with worry that disappeared as soon as she saw him. "Honey, you're back!"

"Yeah, and guess what? I got us a fucking DEER." Apollo threw the dead animal onto the ground and joined his wife on the porch. They kissed deeply, with Juniper keeping a hand on her husband's chest as she examined his hunt.

A lifetime ago, she would have been appalled by the sight of a dead animal, especially one as beautiful as a deer, but two years of living through the zombie apocalypse, not to mention being nine months pregnant, had forced her to rethink her dietary choices. "Oh, honey, this is so wonderful! You're my hero..._our _hero."

She pet her stomach. "I'm so relieved," Apollo admitted. "that you'll finally be able to have a real meal. The baby really needs one." Apollo put his hand over hers, intertwining their fingers together.

"He's been doing fine so far," Juniper smiled weakly. "He'll be as energetic and strong as his daddy, won't you sweetie?" She cooed to her stomach. Apollo smiled.

"What if it's a girl? I bet she'll have your sweetness."

Juniper blushed. "Your eyes."

"Your smile."

"Your heart."

"...A normal childhood." Apollo's smile faded. "But that's a pipe dream, isn't it?"

Juniper rested her head on his shoulder. "I don't think so," she said softly. "Things will get better. Maybe not anytime soon...but they will."

Apollo made a noise as if he was trying to suppress a snort, but when she looked up at him, there was only wonder in his eyes. "How do you do that? How do you live in hell every day, with no way out, and STILL believe things will go back to normal?"

"The world's been through a lot of tough spots before, but we've always managed to find a way to wade through it and to a brand new day. I have to believe we'll wade through this one, too."

Apollo had no answer to that. He let his head rest on Juniper's, and together they enjoyed a moment of peace and quiet. They were rare to come by, these days.

* * *

_So after reading **To Turnabout Eternally **by Aria Moriarty (a fanfic I totally recommend for any Phoenix/Edgeworth fan, and in which aside from the main couple Phoenix/Edgeworth featured a behind the scenes Juniper/Apollo romance), I have been on a Junipollo high-which sucks because it has even less fics than Klapollo does, so...here we are. Just like **Caught on Fire, **I am taking requests for Juniper/Apollo stories. Spread the love! _


	2. Rosebud

_first date, requested by lite992 from tumblr_

* * *

Apollo had been on dates before, but this was the first time he'd ever been tricked into one.

Athena had texted him saying she found a potential client over at Shipshape Aquarium, but when he got there he found her chatting animatedly with Juniper Woods. And when he approached them, Athena rambled on about how the client decided to take their business somewhere else, and she had to go because she had completely forgotten about her date with Simon so could Apollo _please _keep Junie company for today?

_Could you be any more transparent? _Apollo felt sweat starting to pour down his face as he watched Athena's figure disappear into the distance before shifting his gaze over to Juniper, who was fiddling with her braids and looking everywhere but him.

"You d-don't have to be here, if you don't want to be." Juniper broke the silence, eyes now on Apollo. "I'm sure you have more important things to do…" She coughed.

"Not really. I was just going over some old case files. Business is pretty slow these days…make that any days."

Juniper giggled, but quickly became serious, though her cheeks were pinker than they usually were. "I'm sorry you haven't had any new clients. Thena's told me a bit about it, and I think it's…it's strange how so little people go to your agency. You're all such good lawyers."

"Ha, thanks." The defense attorney smiled. "…You want to take a look around? Check out the fish? And maybe later, we could…we could eat lunch at the food court? We don't have to-"

"No," Juniper said, and the abrupt way she said it caused her to blush and tug on her braids. "I-I'd like that. A lot."

"Great! I mean," Apollo cleared his throat. "Great. Where do you want to go first?"

"Um…I'd really like to see the penguins."

He grinned. "Penguins it is then."


End file.
